


Cheat

by write_away



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Nongraphic sexual content, implied adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/pseuds/write_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cheats. He always cheats. He cheats death. He cheats life. Jack cheats on everything and everyone.</p><p>Ianto would never try to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a morbid idea, I know, that rooted itself in my mind from Season 2 Episode 11. "He cheats. He always cheats." It was a joke... but could there be more under the surface? It got me thinking and wala - this fic!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, this universe, or any other parallel universe you may encounter.

He cheats.

Jack wears his best poker face all the time. Ianto never knows what’s the truth and what’s a blatant lie. It’s sometimes hard to accept that he never will.

Warm kisses on his neck drag him into the cloud of bliss, of nothing, of lies. Ianto wishes it was more than meaningless sex, that Jack would murmur real affections in his ear. Instead, Jack grazes his skin with teeth and nails while they entangle themselves in a mix of limbs and sheets. His grips leave bruises that somewhat dull the ache inside.

“Ianto,” Jack might moan in a moment of clarity, but the tea boy takes it with a grain of salt. Jack often moans “Lucia” and “John” and countless other names of countless other ghosts from his past.

Once he even said “Gwen.”

Ianto doesn’t think that Jack intends to do it. The immortal can’t help himself. He’s consumed by haunts of past loves and it’s not really his fault that sex brings them out. Ianto’s been reassured so many times that he’s the only one, that Jack isn’t shagging anyone else. It’s just thoughts. Nobody else.

And how can he criticize Jack for remembering? He’d be a bloody hypocrite. Some days Jack will touch him, hold him, whisper to him, but his mind will be filled with only Lisa. He’s in no place to be angry. 

Still, Ianto can’t be blamed for feeling betrayed when other names slip past Jack’s unfaithful lips.

Jack will cheat death time and time again. Eventually, Ianto won’t. He wonders if his name will be another ghost that Jack speaks to. If the next lover will feel this way when Jack says “Ianto.”

For that poor person’s sake, Ianto hopes not.

Either way, he can’t stop it. He wouldn’t dare try. It wouldn’t change Jack.

He always cheats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
